User blog:Baldwin17/The case of The Sludge Monster from the Earth's core
Mystery Log Entry #3 Dear Mystery Log It all started with a quiet and peaceful Friday night in Coolsville. I was sound asleep, dreaming pleasant dreams fit for a king. Until, that is, I woke up to get a drink of milk. As I went back up to my room, I heard my big brother's television announce a news bulletin, so I queitly listened. Apparently, the Last National Bank downtown was robbed. And the janitor who witnessed what happened described that he saw some ugly creature stealing the money from the vault, a creature he (and soon I) dubbed The Sludge Monster from the Earth's core. As I went back to my room, I thought to myself, 'there's no sludge at the center of the Earth, just lava'. But I knew something was fishy, and that was confirmed when I heard some loud roar outside. I looked out my window to Shaggy's house next door and saw a giant one-eyed monster inside Scooby's dog house. I couldn't believe what I saw, and I knew I wasn't dreaming because I was wide awake. I thought to myself, 'that must be the monster I heard about, but why is it in Scooby's dog house?' So I decided to go get the others and Shaggy was just thinking the same thing because he saw me heading out to go find the others. And so, with the whole gang up and on the case, we began our investigation. Though Daphne preferred that we wait until morning, but I insisted that the sooner we put this mystery to bed, the sooner we could hit the sack, too. I even told them they could sleep at my place if they wanted. Fred thought it was Red Herring, again, but he was wrong, again. So it was on to plan B, go inside Scooby's dog house and find this monster. But Scooby wouldn't do it, that is until Daphne gave him, not one, not two, but THREE Scooby Snacks. After that little pick me up, Scooby led the way inside. Now, we were all fooled about the size of Scooby's dog house, and you might be too if you saw it. It may be small on the outside, but it was like a mansion on the inside. I kid you not, even Daphne was impressed, and she's the richest girl in town. Freddie suggested we split up, but Shaggy and Scoob wouldn't have it. So we left without them. And as we did, Velma and I spotted some footprints, meaning that there was definately SOMEONE inside dog house. Soon enough, Scoob and Shaggy ended up coming eye to eye with The Sludge Monster while having a midnight snack. At least, that's what they told me and the gang when we found them inside a suit of armor. In the study, we ended up finding out, thanks to Velma, that the footprints were actually made with sewer mud, meaning that someone snuck in through the sewers. As Shaggy was about to call the police, we ended up finding more on Scooby's phone, meaning that that same someone used Scooby's phone. But to call whom, was the question. Soon enough, we heard the police outside and asked Shaggy's dad what was going on. Turns out the police were out looking for a bank robber, whom Daphne claims is the one inside Scooby's dog house, hence the muddy footprints. Next thing we know, Mr. Buxton, the president of the Last National Bank downtown, pulled up and claimed that the janitor from the news report is responsible since he gave him a key to the vault so he could mop the floor, but little did he know that Velma was examining his suit. So we thought the case was closed, and headed back for a midnight snack or two. But I didn't think the mystery was through just yet, it seemed too soon. But before we could head to the kitchen, we met the janitor that was running from the cops, Mr. Williams, after he scared us silly. We told him what this monster looked like, but he soon went and hid once the sirens from the cops went off. I had a hunch that poor Mr. Williams was being framed, but everyone else, except for Shaggy and Velma, thought different. As Daphne was about to wash out her snack bowl, she noticed that something was wrong with Scooby's water faucet. Velma had a look, and deduced that the problem was in the basement. So we went down there, and we ended up finding gold, Gold, GOLD!!! '''However, there was one problem, it wasn't Scooby's. He may have a mansion, but he sure ain't rich. We then heard a roar, the sound of a monster, and it was coming from the bottom of a gaping hole in the floor of Scooby's basement, the question was: where did the hole come from and why did the monster make it. Velma then made a printsheet of everything below Scooby's dog house, and the basement goes down 132.7 feet! The only way to get to the bottom of this mystery, was to get to the very bottom of Scooby's basement, but Scooby wouldn't do it. That is, until Daphne offered him a '''WHOLE BOX of Scooby Snacks. And so, with an inflatable raft, we went down to the sewer rivers below and investigated. We soon found a ladder, which lead all the way up into vault of the Last National Bank! The clues did seem to point to the janitor, even I started to think that. But I blew it off and kept to my hunch that Mr. Williams was being framed. But soon, we heard a noise, and hid behind a desk. It was none other than the monster, so we decided to leave while the monster was busy. But we soon spotted an important clue, a key. That key was the same kind used to open the vault, which lead Freddie to think that Red Herring was behind it all and he and the beast worked with mole men, but he was obviously off track. I figured that there was someone else behind this, but you'll have to read on to find out. The Sludge Monster soon spotted us, so we decided to amscray for the boat. Once we returned to Scooby's place, we boarded up the hole in Scooby's basement, but that didn't keep The Sludge Monster out. Velma then had a plan, lay out a trail of coins from the gold the mosnter stole and once the monster started chasing after Fred, Velma, and Daphne, Scooby and Shaggy would soak him with the garden hose in the backyard. The plan seemd to work, until the monster shut off the water. The Sludge Mosnter chased us into the Rogers family kitchen, into the living room, and back into the backyard again. However, the beast got caught in Scooby's puppy door. As the morning rose, we got the police on the scene and Mr. Williams came out of hiding just in time for the big reveal. Can you guess who the monster really is? Let's go over the clues me and the gang found and determine who it is. Clue #1: The muddy footprints. Obviously, those footprints were made by someone with very fancy shoes, someone with very big bucks in his pocket. Clue #2: The key. In the bank, we saw that the monster used a key to unlock the door rather than bust through like a monster would. And there were only two people who have a key to unlock the bank door. Clue #3: Mr. Williams himself. He said that he saw the monster with his own eyes while cleaning the bank vault, and he was hiding in Scooby's dog house, calling back to my hunch that he was being framed, in his regular janitor uniform. If he WERE the monster, he would have kept the Sludge Monster costume on. Plus, Mr. Buxton was quick to accuse him of doing it. Clue #4: The suit Mr. Buxton was wearing. Velma and I both noticed that Mr. Buxton's suit was a little messed up instead of looking prestine like someone of his caliber and standing would have it look. Clue #5: The muddy phone. Whoever the monster was, he/she must have tipped off the police to investigate the area, looking to have Mr. Williams found and arrested. Clue #6: The hole in Scooby's basement. Whoever the monster was, he/she must have dug the hole to travel between there and the bank vault without being seen. You figure it out yet? The second and third clues should have been a dead give away. There were only two people in ALL of Coolsville that would have a key to the Last National Bank and it's vault and it's contents. Mr. Williams, who was innocent since he said he saw the monster, and Mr. Buxton, who claimed that the janitor did do it. But the culprit was actually, Mr. Buxton himself! The fourth and fifth clues I mentioned proved to be the connecting pieces, because Mr. Buxton didn't have enough time to straighten out his outfit properly after making his phone call, meaning he was in a rush. But Shaggy was wondering why he decided to haunt Scooby's dog house, and the answer was simple. So he could scare Scooby away and make sure no one found the stolen goods. And he would have succeeded in pinning the blame on Mr. Williams if we didn't step in. Another case closed, thanks to the detective agency named after a pup named Scooby-Doo. Category:Blog posts